Ariston Creed
Ariston Creed (b. 18 BBY) is a Arkanian Cybersurgeon in training, based from his ship the Panacea, performing home visits all about the sector, though mainly from Nar Shaddaa. Since killing most of his victims... err... patients is bad for business, he's really just learning while his droid does most of the work for him. History Parents Ariston was born on the planet most often believed to be the Arkanian homeworld, and the one which they get their racial definition from; Arkia. However, his people as many historians know, are not indigenous to this planet, many still call it home. Ariston's parents were no exception to this rule, they had their family home there, and they raised their child, Ariston there. Both of his parents followed scholarly professions, his was a medical tutor for a college for the medical arts on Arkia, while his mother was a researcher for a Pharmacy company that, at the time,w as well known throughout the sector. Upon Ariston's birth, they started a nest egg for him, knowing full well their son would grow up to be a great Doctor, Surgeon, or Engineer, and wishing to give him the funds he would need to pursue such a career. However, their well paid jobs came at quite a price, and Ariston was rarely cared for by his parents, more often delegated to his five-fingered Arkanian nanny. The lack of love he received is likely directly linked with the man's lack of ethical consideration when it comes to research and science. Childhood Growing up, Ariston was tutored by a a series of private tutors on subjects such as galactic history, the sciences, mathematics and alien physiology and culture. From a very early age, it was apparent that he would excel at Biology, and medicine, though he also had a healthy interest in more technological fields, particularly, cybernetics. His father had several cybernetic enhancements, which sparked this interest, including a cybernetic arm and a microscope eye augmentation, both of which he used for demonstrations and practical applications of surgery. Ariston eventually chose his desired profession, before he was even old enough to enter into a medical college, he decided that that was the path her planned on choosing. His father of course was proud, though once again too busy to show it. Adolescence A couple more years of standard education before Ariston was ready to enter his father's medical college, almost destroyed his plans entirely. A human smuggler came to his home planet, transporting illegal military-grade cybernetics to a friend of Ariston's fathers, for his private experimentation. Ariston was fooled into helping the smuggler, operating as a courier, and outside the local authorities suspicion. However, this was not to last as soon they realised that it had to be a local who was helping the smuggler; who was the prime suspect, and who's ship had been grounded. The smuggler needed a scapegoat, a smoke screen to escape behind, and so engineered his discovery. Though the Arkanians have been known to sue suspect cybernetics in unethical ways in the past, in the name of Galactic peace, they at least try to do it Legally, and come down harder on those that do not obey the laws all the harder. Ariston, who did not even know that what he was doing was illegal, was put on trial, much to his confusion and his father's shame, meanwhile, the Smuggler made her getaway. The trial and proposed sentence of a very heavy fine and imprisonment seemed set to destroy Ariston's hopes of becoming a Surgeon. However, his father paid the best lawyers in the sector to defend him. Eventually, after several months, the case became clear; while Ariston had been transporting the Illegal Cybernetics, he had not brought them to the planet, and he was not aware of the illegal contents. He was Acquitted on counts of Smuggling and Trafficking of Illegal Cybernetics, and not a moment too soon. He'd missed the last months of school, and so he had to submit his Examinations late. They were in just in time for him to begin his life at Medical Collage; though his father never really got over the same of the allegations against his son, and the whole process had left Ariston himself as a less trusting, slightly more Cynical person. Recent History As his Adolescence had proved, things were rarely smooth for Ariston Creed. In his first year of Medical University, he became romantically entwined with a fellow student, a five-fingered, blue eyed, but mentally brilliant Arkanian woman, about his age. While her five fingers showed that she was descended from the slaves that worked th Diamond mines of Arkia, she was as smart as he, and excelled in some areas where he fell behind, particularly, in Pharmaceutical drugs. This was never destined to work out, as soon after his father found out, he instantly disapproved. In his eyes, as he held traditional views, she was little better than an Alien dancer girl. This drove the already large rift between Ariston and his father further apart, and drove Ariston out of his Home, and left him considering a change of college. Because of this, his father lobbied to have Arison's love interest removed from the college, and enough of the other tutors agreed to make it happen. She was devastated, and Ariston was furious. He moved every credit from the account his father had set up for him, opening another, galactic bank account to put it all in, and offered to move away with his girlfriend, and pay for the two of them to resume their studies offworld. She refused, though, fearing what might happen to her and Ariston if they did not part ways, she chose to go her own way. Ariston, who had already been wounded psychologically when he was younger, became a cold and hard individual. He returned to the college, and to many people's surprise, his performance improved, for a while. But after his second year, his first year as a Cybersurgeon Specialism, he left. Many do not know the full reason why, but it was this: He had once again had an argument with his father, who did not want Ariston to specialise in Cybersrugery, after the trial in his youth. Ariston, during the course of the argument, in a rage attacked and injured his father, releasing 22 years of pent up frustration. This was enough for his father to refuse teaching Ariston, and enough for Ariston to refuse to associate with his father, and with the money his parents had set aside for him to complete his education, he bought himself a ship and left his homeworld. With the incomplete training he had, it was hard for him to find work, but eventually he did find a planet where he could be employed as a doctor without qualifications or proper equipment: Nar Shaddaa. He was smart enough to keep his reserve of money secret, and soon found employment working in a back-room clinic. Some of his patients died, some of them didn't, and the only difference would be that the ones that died wouldn't come back to pay again: it was cash upfront. He gained some pretty valuable experience here, but in such poor conditions, any experience he gains will need to be learned again in a real hospital environment, if he ever chooses to return to true career in medicine. Category:Characters Category:Medics Category:Independent